


The Rise and Fall

by Yammyspammys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela heavy fic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Medical Jargon, Romance, Smut, So wound warning, Violence, War, canon timeline divergent?, its far too confusing so ill be making it my own, lots of bumps and bruises, mercykill - Freeform, socially awkward Angela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammyspammys/pseuds/Yammyspammys
Summary: Quiet wasn’t something that was normal for Angela Ziegler. There was always something to do, or someone to save. Always more that needed to be done. But sitting alone in her apartment, there was nothing. The sort of nothing that made your skin crawl, the nothingness that made you want to scream.Angela Ziegler's journey through Overwatch and the events that shaped the woman behind the angel wings. The heartbreak and happiness throughout the rise and fall. Her morality and views stretched to its limits, finding enamored with the Blackwatch commander.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to pick writing up again after a long break! So pls go easy on me,,,,, I really hope you enjoy my story and i'm going to try really hard to post consistently if people enjoy the story! Please leave me some feed back and let me know if you like my work! 
> 
> Also! I always like to do a twist to characters so Angela might be a tad different than she is normally written. I find her an incredibly complex character and i want to do her justice. From her naivety to her more skeptical mindset as her life progresses. So bear with me as i try to do all of the characters some justice.

Quiet wasn’t something that was normal for Angela Ziegler. There was always something to do, or someone to save. Always more that needed to be done. But sitting alone in her apartment, there was nothing. The sort of nothing that made your skin crawl, the nothingness that made you want to scream. There was so much pain and suffering in the world, and all she could do was watch the scenes unfold in front of her. 

That feeling brought her back to her childhood, helplessness and fear clouding her mind. Angela couldn’t ever forget that day, the event as vivid as the moment it happened. Switzerland had been having their own case of Omnic violence, murders ravaged the country, people fearing for their lives. And there she was, in the shadows of her dining room, watching the life flicker from her parents eyes. It all happened in an instant, and then it was over. Time froze as if it was encased in amber. Blood sweeping though the floorboards, muffled screams, burning tears. A life changed in an instant. But what was a child her age to do? 

Those memories seemed to roll in during the night, when sleep is a distant fantasy. But she had learned not to lay in bed and cry, but to use her time while it lasted. So she hesitantly got up off her bed, bare feet padding against the floorboards as she made her way through her loft. 

Angela has always preferred a smaller living space, maybe because she never had enough belongings to fill it. She practically lived out of a suitcase at all times. Or perhaps it was the thought of all the empty space, and the loneliness that would follow it. 

Making way to her cluttered desk, Angela signed seeing the state of things. Littering the desk was piles of copies of paperwork and medical files. Alongside blueprints and fevered notes , laid an open Manila envelope. The contents of it giving her a life changing choice.  
Angela lingered, hand drifting down to pick up the letter from Commander Jack Morrison. It was an invitation to join the organization Overwatch. She had been watching the organization for the past few years while at her residency at the hospital. Although her morals may not have alighted with ever part of the organization, this may be the best opportunity to save lives and continue her research. 

Angela was offered funds and a space to continue her research and a loose promise to protect her work, keeping it out of the hands of others. They offered training to become field ready, letting her get down on the front lines, like her parents. And lingering in the back of her mind, maybe there was a promise of a family, people she could believe in and trust to stick around. 

Time is what she needed, and she was certainly taking it. Angela had received the offer a little over three weeks ago, using everyday to weight the pros and cons. She continued working at the hospital, performing surgeries and tending to the maimed. But she needed more, more to fight for, more to live for. 

The blonde laid down the letter and opened her laptop, sitting down as it booted up. Her eyes searching the skyline outside of her windows. The stark black night of Zurich being illuminated by the city. Twenty-two years of dedication and work, leading up to this. To leaving the hospital and jointing a political riddled defense organization. Was it worth it? The risk. The reward? The promise of a better future. 

Before Angela knew it, she was typing a reply to Commander Morrison’s private email, accepting the offer. It was now or never, the world needed a change.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela arrives at the Overwatch base and meets a mysterious man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer chapter!!! Sorry for the short intro! Let me know what you think about it! I love the thought of Angela being reserved and a bit socially inept. Also feel free to leave me some comments! It would really give me a push to write more !!

It hadn’t taken long for Angela to pack her few possessions. Perhaps that was a luxury. Before she knew it, she had her apartment sold, possessions packed and shipped to her new place of employment. It was quite convenient that the Overwatch base she would be stationed at was in Zurich. The move was a smooth and speedy one, and the farewells the same. Angela said goodbye to her few acquaintances at the hospital, shedding tears only when departing with her mentor. And with that, she was off. 

A sleek black SUV picked her up from the hospital, there to escort her to the military base. The formality a bit alien to her. Albeit she kept herself busy on the long drive by reviewing her contract, familiarizing herself with what was to come. Lost in her own thought, Angela hadn’t realized that they had arrived at the base. When she snapped back to reality, her eyes wondered out towards the window, seeing the copious amount of guards. She made quick work of putting her paperwork into her messenger bag as the car pulled up to the entrance of the base. 

The driver opened her door and she exited the car quickly, legs adjusting after the long drive. As her eyes adjusted to the sunshine, she smoothed out her pencil skirt, sliding the bag onto her shoulder. Angela pushed her bangs out her face, eyes falling onto the man waiting for her in front of the big steel doors of the entrance. She studied him briefly, taking in the Overwatch commander. He surely fit the role of the hero, with his wide pearly smile and bright blonde hair. From an outside perspective, he seemed to be sunshine incarnate, but there was a tiredness behind his eyes. His youthful appearance seemed to be shadowed by the maturity of his eye bags. 

Before the Commander could speak, Angela’s eyes flickered over to a dark figure leaning against a pillar to the man’s left. She couldn’t completely get a good look at the broad man in the shadow of the building. Commander Morrison began speaking, introducing himself and welcoming her to the organization. Her eyes pulled away from the shrouded man, putting her full attention onto Jack. Although his speech was a tad long, and she couldn’t help herself from stealing glances at the other man, curiosity getting the best of her. 

“Oh and here is my right hand, Captain Ana Amari. I’d be absolutely lost without her, and she’s probably here to yell at me about forgetting an appointment.” Commander Morrison chuckled lightly, gesturing to the older Egyptian woman approaching them at a hurried pace. Ana rolled rolled her eyes at the blonde man before smiling sweetly at Angela. “It’s lovely to meet you. But I’m regretful to have to pull the commander away from you, he has a very important meeting that started 15 minutes ago.” The captain’s voice was kind although the words were strained by stress. 

Jack rubbed at the back of his neck, cheeks flushing a tad. “I’m sorry to cut our conversation short, but duty calls. Please take a look around the base, and let anyone know if you need assistance.” He smiled down at her before turning around to head off with Captain Amari. Through the commander stopped dead in his tracks and chuckled, looking at the man still leaning against the pillar. “Oh geez, really snuck up on me. This is Gabriel Reyes, the commander of Blackwatch, our covert ops division.” The Blackwatch commander stepped forward into the light and for a second Angela swore she saw an angel. He was broad and much taller than she. He surely is a fine specimen, she thought to herself. His tanned skin was glowing against the sunlight, a thick dark beard framing his sharp jawline. Catching on to her ogling, she snapped her eyes away and bid the Commander farewell. 

The doctor turned back to Gabriel, extending her hand out, “It is very nice to meet you, Commander Reyes.” She noticed him hesitate for a second, almost like he was sizing her up. But he took her hand anyways, and the warmth of his larger hand in her smaller frigid petit ones where comforting. “Likewise, doc.” 

Angela adjusted the bag on her shoulder, looking pst him and into the large building, feeling a bit small and out of place. Nonetheless, she entered into the large building, eyes scanning the signs, looking for any sense of direction. Gabriel followed her, looking down at his pager before sighing. He paused for a moment, watching her search before speaking. “Try not to get lost.” His voice was gruff but Angela could swore she saw a slight smirk on his face. But before she could speak he turned around and disappeared though a hallway. Angela huffed in annoyance, mind racing. 

She made quick work of following signs all the while assessing the situation that had unfolded. Gabriel looked like one big red flag. Men like him were distractions and she has to stay focused. Attraction to a coworker was truly the last thing Angela needed. Romance wasn’t really in the cards for her. Sure, she had dated on and off for a while but nothing was substantial. She is a woman with goals, and the human desire to copulate would simply have to be ignored. The doctor has a job to do, and an important one at that. So she hoped that they wound have to interact much, seeing as he was in a different division. 

Angela’s thoughts stopped racing as she made her way to the med bay. The white walls and sterile smell comforting her. This was her element, unlike the silly games of conversation. She quickly scoped out the area, happy to see a lab attached to the bay, hopeful that it was where she could do her research. After turning down a few hallways, the doctor found an office, her name written on the glass door. It took her a second to grasp the door handle, the reality of her situation sinking in. This was where she belonged now.


End file.
